


Extraneous

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, R2 is Olaf and you'll see why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Extraneous- irrelevant; unnecessaryOn a long trip, R2 starts to helpfully state all the random facts in his data banks hold.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: English Vocab Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 32





	Extraneous

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the facts are bits and pieces I've picked up from reading fanfiction so doubt the validity of all of R2's "facts". Also if one of the "facts" was actually something that another fanfiction writer came up with and not something from cannon/legends, I apologize. 
> 
> Italics=Binary (R2's beeping)

They were on a long hyperspace jump in the _Twilight_ to some outer rim planet and to pass the time R2-D2 was listing all the various random facts that he had in his data bank. His humans were bored and so he tried to fix it.

" _Did you know that all Twi'lecks have a hole in their skull in between their Lekku?_ "

" _Did you know that all Togruta have echolocation hearing_?"

Ahsoka sighed, why wouldn't she know that.

Anakin, however, sat upright. "You have echolocation hearing?" His surprise was evident in his voice.

"Yes, but no. It isn't great and the force is far better and more accurate."

" _Did you know that Coarasaunt is one of the few city planets. One other is Nar Shada._ "

" _Did you know that it is very rare for a human to have red hair? They are most commonly found on the planet of Sweejon._ "

Obi-Wan nodded and stroked his beard in thought. It made sense.

Anakin and Ahsoka both turned to the elder Jedi, eyes wide, but they didn't say anything.

" _Did you know that water has memories_?"

This continued on for quite some time. Eventually, Ahsoka intervened, "Did you know that silence can help prevent insanity?"

R2 Beeped that that completely wasn't true. Anakin and Obi-Wan, however, bonded and gave words of great agreement with Ahsoka. 

Finally, they arrived and the torture was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the one statement was 100% quoting Olaf.
> 
> I just wrote this for fun and I apologize if any of the facts are incorrect they were all pulled from my brain and I have no clue if they are from fanfiction, legends, or if I came up with it by myself. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
